


Movie Night

by thatshortangryperson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Most likely OOC, Multi, a mess I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortangryperson/pseuds/thatshortangryperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo doesn't want to write his essay, Akaashi wants to finish studying, Bokuto wants cuddles, and Kenma just wants to eat his apple pie in piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is kinda a mess I meant to write this ages ago, it got shelved, then I was going through the bokuaka tag and got reminded of the story and finished it but at the end I was screaming the story just flew away, sorry  
> (two pictures: http://1tskillingm3.tumblr.com/post/129444024272/work-doodles-from-the-other-day-when-it-was-slow  
> http://shortnmad.tumblr.com/post/129392141267/bro-move-your-feet-you-brought-it-upon)

It was a normal day for Bokuto, Kenma, Akaashi, and Kuroo. In other words, Kenma was quietly existing with the only sound coming from wherever he was from his gaming device. Akaashi was going between reading a book and studying. Kuroo was going between screaming in agony over an essay he had to write and sending various horrible pickup lines to Akaashi via snapchat for stress-relief, and Bokuto had given up on school completely and was currently laying on the couch buried in multiple layers of blankets and all the pillows he could find--creating a nest of sorts.

The first few times the “school sucks” nest—as dubbed by Kuroo--had appeared there were various inquiries over its existence. However it was now a given that when Bokuto was stressed by school the nest would appear and he would disappear.

This state of affairs continued for most of the morning until Bokuto decided that the nest wasn’t quite cutting it this time and he wanted on hug—and some food—so he went to the most logical location for both: the kitchen.  
His luck was a mix because there certainly was food, but the person in the kitchen was Kenma and Kenma generally didn’t go for the whole touchy-feely stuff. He was usually willing to let Bokuto hug him if he knew Bokuto was feeling down though, so Bokuto thought he would take the chance (although he was feeling much better now and the stress was but a dim memory from four hours ago).

So, after Kenma had reached into the fridge and grabbed the desired piece of apple pie leftovers, Bokuto went forth to try and get a hug—which Kenma sidestepped and caused Bokuto to fall on the ground instead.  
Kenma looked down at the groaning mass of Bokuto on the floor and knelt down briefly to pat Bokuto’s head a few times before Kenma got back up, taking his prized apple pie with him to the table. 

Meanwhile, Akaashi had had enough of his phone’s incessant ringing from Kuroo’s overload of snapchats and decided it was time to do something about them.

So, he got up and walked over to the room where Kuroo was groaning about essays. He padded over softly, leaning over with his mouth right next to Kuroo’s ear and whispered, “Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo felt a shiver run down his spine at Akaashi using his given name, which Akaashi did rarely, and was hopeful for maybe a kiss. Kuroo’s anticipation ran higher when Akaashi snaked his hand over Kuroo’s shoulder—only for his hope to be dashed when Akaashi took Kuroo’s phone as soon as Kuroo turned to face Akaashi. 

Akaashi smirked and pulled closer to Kuroo again, bringing his hopes up once more, and whispered, “It’s annoying. Now you can’t send anymore,” before pulling away and leaving the room, leaving a disappointed Kuroo once again moaning—this time about a mix of essay’s and how Akaashi was taking advantage of his “poor heart”. 

Now that Akaashi had taken care of one annoyance he could finish studying. But first, water. So he walked into the kitchen only to find Bokuto laying dejected on the floor and Kenma sitting quietly on a chair eating the last of the apple pie. He debated on whether or not to find out what happened but decided in the end that it could be worked out later if needed, so he stepped over Bokuto’s prone body, filled a glass with water, and returned to his room. 

An hour or so later Akaashi emerged from his room to check the state of things—which was more or less the same as when he had gone back into his room: Kuroo was bemoaning fate in his room, and Bokuto was bemoaning his still on the kitchen floor. The only difference was that Kenma had finished his apple pie and had wandered into the living room where he currently was playing a game on his phone which Akaashi assumed was Love Live. 

Akaashi went and joined Kenma on the couch, moving a pillow or two until he was comfortable enough. He then turned on the TV and flipped through the channels for a bit before deciding on a cooking channel. 

It was a bit before they were joined by Bokuto and Kuroo, the former had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor and had just woken up, while the latter had finally finished his essay. Kuroo plopped himself in the floor in front of Kenma, leaning back on Kenma’s legs, and Bokuto sat himself down on the free side of Akaashi, swinging his legs over Akaashi’s and snuggling as close as he could to Akaashi’s body. Akaashi made a slight face as Bokuto snuggled closer since Bokuto’s spiked up hair was tickling his nose before relaxing into the new jumble of limbs.  
They watched the cooking show together with the only thing breaking the silence being Kenma tapping at his phone and the occasional comment on the dish before it was broken by Bokuto bolting up and exclaiming, “Let’s watch a movie!” 

Kuroo agreed adamantly and got up to grab the group’s extensive collection of DVDs. He brought it back to the couch and laid it on Akaashi’s lap so that all of them could look at once as he flipped through the selection.  
“I still don’t know why we have so many DVDs when we have Netflix,” Kenma muttered which was largely ignored by the group as they mulled over which movie would be best. 

Akaashi eventually decided to leave the movie choosing to Kuroo and Bokuto, and he got up from the couch to make some popcorn. When he came back the two had decided to that the movie for the night was going to be the live action version of Tarzan. 

Akaashi came over and sat back down in his spot on the couch in between Kenma and Bokuto, Bokuto once again snuggling in close as possible, while Kuroo put the movie in. Kenma put down his phone once the movie started playing and leaned over to rest his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. Partway through the movie the movie Kenma started to brush his fingers through Kuroo’s mess of hair absentmindedly and Kuroo purred in contentment. They were all mostly in this relaxed state throughout the whole movie expect for when Bokuto got overly excited and smacked Kuroo in the face with his feet. 

“Bro! Stop it—you’re hitting me in the face!” 

“It’s your fault for sitting on the floor bro!” Bokuto would reply while stuffing his face full of popcorn, and so it would repeat until the movie finished and Kuroo got up from his sitting position to give Bokuto a taste of his medicine. 

Akaashi and Kenma watched with amusement as Kuroo was trying to tackle Bokuto and stick his feet in Bokuto’s face, but eventually they decided that it was time for bed and tried to break up the two---which turned out to be a bad decision because Kuroo and Bokuto then turned on Kenma and Akaashi, picking them up running into one of the two bedrooms that held a king sized bed where they plopped them down for some serious tickles. 

After the peals of laughter died down (since Akaashi and Kenma decided that they had had enough tickles for the night), they all got ready for bed and then laid down in a tangle of limbs happy, content, and ready (more or less) to face tomorrow.


End file.
